


My Daughter Is A Cannibal

by 7r33h0u53r3fu633



Series: Stepmother Grace [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Background Unrequited Grace Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves, Background Unrequited Vanya Hargreeves/Allison Hargreeves, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Only One Bed, Pining, Porn Watching, Stepmother AU, Vanya is mostly gay but also curious, foot job, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7r33h0u53r3fu633/pseuds/7r33h0u53r3fu633
Summary: Allison and Grace take Vanya and Diego to a resort up in the mountains for the holidays, then leave them alone for an evening.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Stepmother Grace [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537186
Kudos: 40





	My Daughter Is A Cannibal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [listlessness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/listlessness/gifts).

> Hope you like, princess. <3

Diego tried not to look too oddly at Vanya, and he took a sip from his cup. 

This all had a slightly surreal bend to it. He knew, logically, how he had ended up sitting on a hotel bed next to Vanya as the snow fell down from the sky: he had been there for the step by step process of getting there. 

There had been Grace and Vanya's stepmom getting closer (presumably bonding over being married to rich douchebags, or something similar), there had been vague discussions of "well, _my_ husband is out of town for New Years and _your_ husband is out of town for New Years…" which had somehow become the four of them in a ski lodge up in the mountains. 

Of course, the room they’d booked for Diego and Vanya only had one bed (of course it did), but… they’d manage. It would be fine. Diego was pretty sure that Vanya was gay, and Vanya wasn’t exactly… his type.

This was all weird, but at least he wasn’t sitting in his room in the big, echoing mansion, right? 

"You kids have fun," Allison had said. "Order a movie, get room service." She had tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and Diego had watched the way Vanya's eyes tracked the movement, her face turning red. 

"We've got the party tomorrow," Grace had said, "so try not to stay up _too_ late."

“We’ll do our best,” Diego promised, and he leaned back in the bed.

Grace kissed him on the forehead, and he tried not to look down her dress. He didn’t succeed. 

When the door closed behind Grace and Allison, the two teenagers made brief eye contact, then reached for the remote as one. 

* * *

"This movie is weirding me out," said Vanya. On screen, a green fairy in a yellow zoot suit was flying about, terrorizing the four main characters. "Can we watch something else?"

Diego looked up, breaking his concentration as he tried to break through the difficult prose. Some not very good music was playing as well. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure," said Vanya, "but can we maybe watch something else?" The bed was big enough that they weren't touching, but he could have reached out and wrapped his fingers around her ankle. It looked small enough that he would be able to do so without much trouble, too. 

He sighed, closed the book. "Sure," he said, and he rubbed his eyes, trying to fight off the impending headache. 

"What are you reading?" Vanya leaned over for the remote, and her shirt rode up her back, revealing a few inches of pale skin and the bony vulnerability of her spine. Her pajama pants were printed with little hedgehogs, and looked soft. 

It was weirdly intimate, the two of them sitting on top of the queen sized bed in their pajamas. He'd seen in shorts, in skirts, so why was the peek of her ankle making him feel so… embarrassed. Like his skin was too tight. 

"Oh, uh, just a book," Diego said, and closed it hastily. There wasn't really a way to say _I heard my stepmother say she loved this book and I want to impress her_ without looking like some kind of a creep. 

“Is it any good?” She was looking at him with a thoughtful expression. 

“I… it’s a little more than I’m used to,” said Diego. “So what do you want to watch instead?”

“They said we could watch something pay per view,” Vanya said, grabbing the remote and beginning to idly flip through the offerings. Then she paused, and shot him a look he couldn’t read. “Want to see the porn?”

There was, indeed, an _Adult Entertainment_ offering. “Sure,” said Diego, uneasiness and... something else twisting around in his gut. 

There were… sections. “Barely legal, MILF, tiny tits, fantasy,” Vanya read, then; “guest favorites? Oh my god!” 

“No way,” Diego said, and he leaned forward, squinting at the screen. “They didn’t save guest favorites.”

“They totally did,” Vanya said, scrolling through the titles. “ If I had the money, I’d watch something weird a zillion times just to skew the results.” She began to read the titles as they passed by. “_Do Her In The Ass_, _My Daughter’s a Whore_, _The Secretary’s Secret_ -”

“Maybe the secret is that she’s a whore,” Vanya suggested. 

Diego snickered. “A whole interconnected universe?”

“Sure,” Vanya agreed. “See, look, there’s _My Sister’s A Whore_, so it must be some kind of trilogy.”

“What’s this one?” Diego paused, looking at the screen. “_Tiny Titty Toe Sucking_. “Let’s do it,” he said. 

* * *

The woman on the video did indeed have small breasts. Small breasts, and equally small feet. There was a man in front of her, and he took her feet into his hands, kissing along them. She was wearing a miniskirt and a pair of stockings, which were being carefully rolled down. 

“Why do people even like feet?” Diego’s eyes were on the screen, as the woman’s toes slid into the mans’ mouth. 

“Maybe it feels good,” Vanya said. The woman on the screen was beginning to moan, and Vanya squirmed. 

Diego’s cock twitched as the woman on camera moaned again, louder. 

“We should test it,” said Vanya, and maybe it was because everything was feeling so odd with the snow falling and the silence around them… that he was nodding. 

“Sure,” said Diego. “Let’s tryit.” 

* * *

Vanya's feet were bigger than Diego would have thought. So much of her gave the impression of being small and delicate. He could see the wiry strength of her arms through her pink long sleeve pajama shirt, and her knuckles bulged where her hands were laced together. Her toes were long and tapered, and they curled against his wrist as he held her foot in his hand. 

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" She looked nervous, and her cheeks were pink. "I mean, I said I was curious but -"

"There isn't much else to do," interrupted Diego, as the woman on screen gave a theatrical moan. "Unless you wanna go join our moms at the bar?"

"Stepmoms," Vanya said, a little too quickly. "Our stepmoms." She was blushing. 

Diego ran the tip of his finger along the sole of her foot, and she squirmed. He was cradling her heel in his palm, the tips of his fingers tracing over her Achilles tendon. "Right," he said, then; "are _you_ okay with this?"

"Diego, I was the one who suggested it," she reminded him. She was squirming, her thighs pressing together, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. 

Diego brought her foot up closer to his face, unbalancing her. "Still," he said, and his lips were brushing over the very tips of her toes. 

She shivered, and he saw goosebumps rising up along the thin hairs over her shins, where her pajama pants were riding up. He pressed a nervous kiss to the tip of her big toe, then took it into his mouth and sucked. 

Vanya's toe flexed in his mouth, and she made a surprised noise. He opened his mouth a bit wider to suck on another toe. 

Vanya was giggling, and the giggling was interspersed with squeaking and squealing. He flickered his tongue between her toes, the way he did against the slit of Klaus's cock, and Vanya _moaned_, a reedy, nasal sound. 

It was much different from the lady on the screen, who was looking especially bored even as the man slobbered all over her toes. 

"Oh," Vanya said, and Diego pulled off of her toes to kiss along the sole of her foot, then moved back to her middle toes. "_Oh!_" Her hips twitched forward, and she covered her mouth with one hand, the fingers digging in to the pinkness of her cheeks. 

He slid his tongue between her toes, and Vanya gave another squeak, her chest heaving. Diego could just make out the shape of her nipples. He sucked on her toe a little harder, moving his hand up her leg, and her calf was rock solid. 

Klaus had once told him that the trick to eating pussy was to keep it wet and keep it moving. The same principle applied here, right? He kept lapping at the spaces between her toes, bobbing his head and taking them deeper into his mouth. His fingernails scratched along her calf, and she sobbed, her hips rocking forward again. 

"So," Diego said, and his breath was gusting across her wet toes, "do you like it?"

"Fuck," Vanya said, with feeling. 

"Do you want me to stop?" He was hard, although he had been hard since they had turned the porn on. He wasn't even sure if he was attracted to _Vanya_, per se, but having warm skin on his own and the noises Vanya was making were making his nerves sing. 

"No," said Vanya, and she squirmed, her toes curling against his cheek. "No, please don't stop." Her other foot had fallen into his lap, and the very tips of her toes were brushing along his shaft. 

"Right," Diego said, and his voice was rough. He moved to her sole this time, and he dug his teeth in gently. 

She _keened_ this time, her legs spreading wider and her hips rolling. She had thrown her head back and was moaning now, loud enough the people in the room next door could hear them. 

He didn't particularly care, as he nipped at her little toe, then took them back into his mouth. Her knee bent towards her chest, and he followed it, leaning forward, still licking and sucking. He was drooling down his chin by now, smearing wetness along her foot, and her foot had moved to rest on his shaft, pressing it down into his thigh. 

"Oh," Vanya said, and she sounded surprised. 

"Sorry," Diego said. "I know you're not into -"

"I've never felt one before," said Vanya, and she pressed down again, a little harder. 

Diego made an embarrassing noise, rolled his hips forward. He pressed her foot against his cock with one hand, and he went back to sucking her toes. 

Vanya gasped, and then there was a lump in her pajama pants. He watched it move, and... fuck. 

_She's masturbating_, he thought. _Does it count as masturbation if I'm here too?_ He would have to ask Klaus. 

He rolled his hips into the sole of her foot, then adjusted so that he was pressing his shaft into the curve of her arch. It was… muffled through his pajama pants and his boxers. He ran his tongue along her sole again, and she made another needy little noise and thrashed. Her hand was moving faster. 

Diego's skin was slightly too tight, and he could _smell_ her, even through her own underwear and her pajama pants. He wanted… he didn't really know what he wanted, exactly, except to keep sucking on her toes and humping into her foot. 

The television had gone silent. The sounds of Vanya’s wet fingers filled the room, and Diego kept sucking. He kept humping into the bridge of her foot, and he would have been embarrassed, except she was _coming_, he could hear it in the way her breath hitched, her hips jerked forward. Her toes curled in her mouth, against his cock, and he sobbed himself, as he came in his pants, sweet pleasure trickling up and down his back. 

It wasn’t a satisfactory orgasm, per se, but it felt _good_, and knowing that he’d helped Vanya come was also weirdly satisfying. He let her pull her toes out of his mouth, and she curled his toes against his cheek, her expression dopy. “Fuck,” Vanya said, and her voice was rough. 

“So, uh, was it good?” The image of Grace’s feet slid into his mind, neat as you please. Her feet were bigger than Vanya’s, but she took better care of them - he’d seen her painting her toes, and he’d rubbed her feet a few times. Would Grace writhe like this, if her toes were sucked on? Would she hump up into his face? 

“It was pretty good,” said Vanya, “although, uh… I don’t think I’d do it with a guy again. No offense,” she added quickly. “I just, uh…”

“It’s okay,” Diego said, and he grinned at her, trying to keep his spirits up. “Thanks for letting me try it,” he said.

“We both learned,” Vanya agreed, and she gave a shaky little breath. “Will this make sleeping in the same bed awkward?”

Diego shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “Not any more awkward than it already is,” he said. 

“Thanks,” said Vanya, and she reached out, squeezing his fingers. “I… it’s nice. To be with someone who isn’t Allison.”

“Do you not like Allison?” He held her hand.

“No, no, Allison is great,” Vanya said, and she was blushing. “It’s, uh…” She glanced at him sidelong. “I’ve seen how you… look at Grace.”

“I’ve seen how you look at Allison,” Diego countered, and then he drew his hand back. 

“Well,” said Vanya, drawing her hand out of her pajama pants and wiping it on the sheets. “I guess… it’s nice not being the only one.” 

There was a knock on the door, and both teenagers jumped.

“Vanya? Diego? How’s it going in there?” Allison sounded slightly tipsy, 

“It’s fine,” Vanya said quickly, and she grabbed the remote, flipping to a channel at random. The weird cartoon was back on, with a tiger singing about… something. Eating the protagonists? What the fuck?

Diego’s head was still foggy with his orgasm, and the surreality of the whole thing was beginning to feel like something out of a dream. 

There was a click, and then the door was opening. Grace staggered in, and she was holding her heels in one hand. Diego’s eyes stole down her legs, and he saw Grace’s feet in their stockings. His cock twitched in his sodden pajama pants, and he grabbed a pillow at random to hide the wet spot. 

“What are you two watching?” Grace came in, and she walked towards the bed, sitting down a little heavily. Her weight made the bed sink down, and she smelled like perfume and whatever alcohol she’d been drinking. Her soft hand went to his cheek, and she frowned. “You’re flushed, sweetheart. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Diego said quickly.

Allison was sitting on the bed too now, her arm around Vanya’s shoulders. Her lipstick was smeared, and her eyes were very dark. “This is a weird one.” 

“_My Daughter is a Cannibal_,” Vanya blurted out, and there was an audible pause. 

_Where the hell did she get that?_ raced through Diego’s head.

“Right,” said Grace, and she kissed Diego on the cheek. “Rest up, you two. We’ve got fun plans for tomorrow.”

Allison kissed Vanya as well, and when she pulled away the lipstick mark on Vanya’s cheek was the same color as the little smear of lipstick on Grace’s neck, that Diego could just make out when his stepmother stood up and made her way back towards the door. “Sleep well, kids,” she said.

“Night,” Vanya and Diego said at the same time.

When the door clicked shut, the two of them made eye contact, and Diego wasn’t entirely sure what it was he was feeling. He took some comfort in the fact that Vanya didn’t seem to know what she was feeling, either.


End file.
